


Metamorphosis

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, Intersexual Louis, Louis has a pussy, Louis is lace, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Niall is the best mate, Photographer Harry, Sugar Daddy Harry, Timid and Aloof Louis, Waiter Louis, Zayn was Louis' ex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: Louis had always been troubled and wary of himself. Until a photographer non-subtly took his picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natiounal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natiounal/gifts).



> Thank you for the patience mods. This is not my best craft and I honestly have no excuse for such delay, but life is really unexpected. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one, natiounal. :D

It should be easy. It should be as simple as finding the x in the equation; should be as easy as transposing the variables and cancelling out common terms. 

But Louis has never been good with Maths to begin with. Not to mention, eliminating the x’s in his life. 

To be fair, Louis had only one serious boyfriend. He had hook ups, sure. A few boys had been with him for a quick fuck nothing more. There had been a James on the list. James was a Chemical Engineering student and did Louis enjoy being fucked so hard as James hit his prostrate and g-spot like he’d calculated the perfect angle with his dick. There’s was also an Aiden who really turned his lonely nights into magnificent ones. Well, what can you expect from a campus jock and team captain of lacrosse. Louis had to limp a few times on his way to the theatre whenever he’d spent the night at Aiden’s.

All were mere but flings and bodies to satisfy sexual needs. No labels, no commitments. It was more than just fine. It was more than just okay, because let’s face it, everything gets too complicated when you put a label on it. 

So it should be easy. It should be easy when your ex bumped onto you after years of trying to forget that the both of you ever existed. 

“Lou?” Zayn asked, voice hoarse. It’s probably from excessive smoking. Louis knew Zayn hadn’t quit that bad habit of his. 

Louis turned around from where he was standing behind the counter table, doing an inventory of the teabags they still have. 

The sound of Zayn’s voice sent all back the memories he decided to long ago bury in the depths of the sea. He stared at Zayn and found himself catching his breath. 

He was still as gorgeous as he could remember. Except, he’s a bit manly now. He’s sporting a week old scruff on his chiseled jaw and those amber eyes bore into him deeply, sending shivers on the Louis’ spine. 

It should be easy as eliminating the same terms. It should be as easy as solving the equation, really. But Louis was never good at Maths and Zayn was really a sinfully beautiful man.

But Zayn broke his heart and that’s why Louis was stuck working in a diner after they’d graduated because trying to write manuscripts and pursuing theatre career was something Louis couldn’t fathom anymore after all the damage Zayn had done.

And what beautiful thing that the universe had planned for them to cross paths all over again. 

If only Louis had calculated the probability enough, then he’d gone to Uganda and settled there for good. 

“Zayn,” Louis croaked. He let go of the pad and pen on the marble countertop and straightened his apron. “Fancy seeing you here,” he added with a small smile. He tried to look fine and hoped it seemed believable.

The latter shrugged with a smile and scanned the menu quietly. Louis watched as Zayn scrunched his brows seriously. He on the other hand, couldn’t figure out what to do while he waits for Zayn’s orders. The diner’s quiet on this time of the day and Niall had finished clearing the tables a few minutes ago. He just stood there in silence, watching Zayn study each entry carefully. 

He wanted to ask a lot of things to Zayn, wanted to know what made everything fall apart. He knew Zayn had only wanted what’s best for him but seeing Zayn now, Louis can’t help but think otherwise.

Zayn looked so fresh and satisfied. He’s wearing a black leather jacket with black ripped jeans. His hair looked so soft and so raven it made Louis wanted to reach for it. 

Four years and alas, Louis was still so fond of him.

“Lou?” Zayn’s voice cut through his thoughts, making him blink for a few times.

“Huh?”

Zayn smirked and Louis rolled his eyes in defense. “Were you saying something?”

“I’ll be having two coffees to go, black,” the man replied, careful and gentle. Like Zayn knows he’s going to break Louis if he wasn’t. He’s toying at the end of the menu and sighed when he couldn’t decide on what else to get. “And banana chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Never pegged you for a banana choco chip man,” Louis commented absentmindedly. Zayn only chuckled, small.

“It’s not for me,” he said as he pulled out some notes and handed it to Louis. Louis simply nodded and rang everything in the machine while he scribbled the orders and handed it to Joey who’s working in the kitchen.

Louis went to prepare Zayn’s coffee while Zayn sat on one of the stools and toyed his phone. Louis swallowed thickly, can’t help but intrigued as to who Zayn’s texting. It shouldn’t be intriguing, but it is. And it’s bullshit, really.

He poured the coffee carefully on two tall cups and closed them with the lids. He tried to calm himself as he packed the sugar, creamer and stirrer on the side of the holder. 

As he stood by the kitchen window and waited for the pancakes to be ready, he heard Zayn’s voice again. This time, however, he’s busy talking on the phone. 

Louis didn’t grasp anything Zayn was talking about since Joey was so loud across him and the door of the diner chimed a few many times. 

When the orders were done, he turned around to face Zayn and saw the latter was still busy on the phone. He quietly handed the coffee and the container before him and shot him a small smile. 

Zayn nodded as reply, “I know. I’ll be there soon. Just—just wait for me. I have your pancakes already.”

Louis stopped himself from snorting too loud as Zayn chatted. He watched as the raven-haired pulled the food off the counter and dashed out of the diner. 

Louis stared at his back far too long for someone who’d supposedly gotten over his ex.

&-&

Louis stared at the horizon. The twinkling city lights of Pittsburgh made his senses calm as he took the last drag of his cigarette.

And to think Louis had sworn to quit.

“Everything all right?” Niall’s voice echoed in the room. Louis looked away from the window and smiled brokenly at his friend. 

No matter how long Niall had stayed in Pennsylvania, his thick Irish accent still lingered on. It made Louis feel safe and petrified at the same time. 

It’s like no matter how hard they try to move away, their pasts and roots still haunted them back. 

He shrugged and squished the cigarette butt on the ashtray by windowsill. Louis hugged himself, making his body small as he curled on the nook by the window and pressed his chest against his knees. 

Niall’s footsteps were the only thing reverberating in the room. The floorboards squeaked with every step. He chucked off his coat and placed it on the chair beside. Louis made no move and Niall sat at the end of the nook, hands finding Louis’ ankles fast.

“Yeah,” Louis lied.

Niall massaged Louis’ ankles and leaned against the window, the scent of the cigarette fuming around them. 

“Tell me,” the Irish said, hands warm and comforting.

Louis didn’t move but sighed heavily. 

“I saw Zayn today,” Louis sighed. “After years of not seeing each other, I saw him today.”

“I thought he went back to London?”

Louis didn’t reply. He just made a small sound and closed his eyes. 

“Did you talk?” Niall asked. He squeezed his ankles comfortingly and waited.

“He ordered coffee and pancakes,” Louis said.

“Blueberry?”

“Banana chocolate chip,” Louis replied. 

They stayed silent for quite some time after that. 

&-&

The day they broke up was the most horrifying day for Louis. He’d been devastated and broken. It was on their last term of the year. Zayn was majoring in Fine Arts while he took Theatre. They were both lucky to be given scholarship on University of Pittsburgh, a place 3 623 miles away from home. 

Louis couldn’t afford going to the university after Sixth Form, if not for the recommendation and help of his Drama Teacher. Jay had been thankful and afraid since she’s going to send his baby on another country. But it had been worth it. It always was, for Louis.

He met Zayn on his second semester. They got along and it might be because they’re both English and had been homesick for so long that they found company from one another. They gotten along so well that when Zayn asked if he can be Louis’ boyfriend, Louis immediately said yes. The rest is history from then on.

But then everything crumbled after years of spending time together. School load had been demanding, work and other activities were another. Zayn drifted away from him and Louis thought it was just the pressure of graduation and deadlines. 

In truth, it was more than that.

See, Louis was a very peculiar case. He knew he was different the moment he stepped outside the house and started schooling.

He was in Year 1 when he had noticed that he’s different. It was his first day in school, and he had to pee. A teacher aide had accompanied him and helped him shuck off his denim shorts. It was normal had it not been for the resounding _Oh!_ of the teacher aide, after Louis took a sit and started peeing. 

Louis was too young to understand anything but he knew from the look of the teacher aide’s face that he had done something wrong. It was later then that he knew, after his mum had been asked to come to school that men should pee standing and should have penis. 

It had been then that Louis understood that he’s different. His mum had explained him that he’s not weird and it was completely normal to have different body organs. Genitals, even. He had believed his mum, of course he did. And he had learned that being an intersexual wasn’t something you really should just reveal to the world. He had learned that people are really too just naïve to empathize most of the time.

Maybe Zayn didn’t like him all along. But then Zayn had told him millions of times that it didn’t matter. 

But Louis couldn’t stop thinking that maybe that’s the reason Zayn left him.

&-&

Louis was busy watering the plants outside the diner when he heard a sound of shutter nearby. He ignored it and continued on his task. He was almost done watering the yellow daisies when he heard another shutter sound. He looked on his right and found a tall man wearing a very big lilac sweater and holding a vintage camera. 

Louis raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. The man tensed and placed down the camera, letting it hang around his neck. He blinked owlishly at Louis and Louis can’t help but blink a few times, losing the streak of annoyance in him. 

He was darn beautiful. Cherubic. Angelic. He has a scarf wrapped around her long chocolate curls and her eyes shone like they’re the most precious jewel in the box. Louis couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at how the man was staring intently at him.

“Oops,” the man slowly drawled and Louis tried his best not to scrunch his face at the comment. 

“Oops?” Louis retorted, a bit gently yet with a touch of grave. “Is that all you can say? Who are you and why are you taking a photo of me?”

The man only smiled and raised his hands in defeat. 

“No words after being caught, eh?” Louis rolled, the water hose tight in his grip. 

“You’re feisty,” the man replied and Louis rolled his eyes. 

Sure, the man’s beautiful. He’s gorgeous despite the ripped jeans, brown tattered boots and vintage camera around his neck. He’s a hipster photographer, was what Louis could really think of. There’s a leather bag on his right shoulder that could probably filled with camera films, and Louis wanted to laugh at the fact that there’s still someone who uses films in this century. 

“Manchester?” the man asked, rolling the setting on his camera. 

“Doncaster, actually,” Louis replied, the water trickling on the pavement. For someone who’s alien on this generation, the man’s a bit too privy. 

“Holmes Chapel,” the man commented with a smile and in a snap, he lifted the camera before his face and took a photo of Louis. 

Louis blinked rapidly and felt himself getting mad. He hurriedly lifted the water hose and sprayed water on the man, making the latter yelp and turn around, shielding the camera from getting wet. 

The man started laughing and Louis continued spraying water until the sweater’s sticking onto the man’s body. The scarf’s already dark around his head and Louis felt himself just going for it, because 1) the man looked like he’s enjoying and 2) the man’s laughter made Louis just want to listen to it forever and ever.

“Louis!” Niall’s voice rang outside the diner and Louis blinked. He dropped the water hose down and the man blinked, pushing his curls back and glancing at the Louis with glee.

Louis wanted to throw a flower pot on the man. Who does that? Who can still smile after what happened? Shouldn’t he be mad already? And what the fuck is actually wrong with him?

“I’ve been looking for you! What on earth are you doing giving a shower to?” Niall said hurriedly, standing between them. He scanned at the man with confused eyes and looked at Louis, as if asking who the person is. 

Niall and Louis were friends even before Zayn came in the picture. They were seatmates at creative writing in the university and Niall knows all of Louis’ friends here in Pittsburgh. There’s no way Louis’ friends with a tall lanky weirdo. Unless, Louis has his secret circle of friends then Niall claiming himself as best friend is the fucking biggest lie in the entire world. 

The man giggled and Louis bit his bottom lip at how angelic it sounded. He eyed Niall solemnly and thought of things to say.

“He started it,” Louis began and Niall looked at them curiously.

“He started what?” thick Irish accent rolling of carefully, as if Niall’s careful not to hurt Louis with so much embarrassment already.

“I took a photo of him,” the man replied with a smile. His voice was soft and gentle. 

“Photos,” Louis enunciated, hands playing at the hem of his white apron. “With s. Those were more than one photo.”

The man chuckled and wiped a water droplet off his nose. Louis can’t help but starre at the perfect roman nose of the man.

“Ah yes, photos. I apologise,” he said. He detached the camera from its strap and gingerly placed it inside his bag. Thank goodness, Louis mentally told himself after he’d noticed that the bag and the camera were completely unharmed.

“Was he harassing you?” Niall asked, voice worried and big. Louis eyed the man and his friend alternately and gulped.

If there’s one thing Louis should be concerned of, it’s the way how all sunshine Niall can turn into a ballistic when it comes to defending his friends.

“No, I am not,” the man replied, voice still soft and gentle and Louis wondered if that was how the man really talked. “I just… It’s just I spotted him as I wander around. And he’s just caught my eye.”

Louis felt his cheeks burning but tried his best not to show how flattered he is. 

Niall nodded, still unconvinced and stepped loser to the man. He opened his palm and looked at the man directly.

“You have to pay for the photos you took,” Niall spoke and Louis jerked his head at them, surprised. 

“He doesn’t need to pay,” Louis blurted, getting annoyed. “Niall, stop that.”

“But he took photos of you without your permission, what if he’s some random creep and he’s going to use your photos to some porn shit?”

The man blinked and bit his bottom lip. And Louis, god Louis, he couldn’t just stop getting so lost just by staring at him. He knew he should be agreeing with Niall or like, getting mad as well but every movement, every antic of the man was an enigma and it did nothing but to spike Louis’ attention. 

“I actually—“ the man started telling but Niall was quick to stop him.

“What if he’s your stalker? We both know how difficult it was when you had stalkers lurking around our place. We had to look for another flat because our landlord was pissed as fuck.”

“Ni—“ Louis tried to console too, ears already ringing at Niall’s panic.

“Or what if he’s some random fucked up and he’s going to curse a spell on you. We’ll never know,” Niall said as matter-of-factly, and Louis rolled his eyes. He looked at the man who’s now staring at him with a smile on his face.

“For the record,” the man drawled slowly, “I’m the one harassed and oppressed here. But for what it’s worth, here.” He pulled a small black card from one of the pockets of his bag and gave it to Niall. 

“I am not his stalker, nor a creep who fetish on pretty face and secretly owns a porn industry,” the man told them. “I am Harry Styles, and I am a photographer. Well, I mean, that’s obvious wasn’t it?”

Niall studied the card and stared at the name for a good ten-second before he turned to face Louis.

“He’s Harry Styles,” Niall told his best friend, voice in a whisper and eyes blown. “Louis—fuck. Louis, he’s Harry Styles.”

Louis couldn’t follow.

All he knows was he’s not good at maths, but then general information could be another subject he was least gifted at.

The who? Who even was Harry Styles?

“Harry Styles, mate. The youngest photographer of Time Magazine. He once interned at LIFE before the magazine turned online and won an award for his _lentilles magnifique_. Louis, he’s Harry Styles.”

Okay, now that sort of rang a bell. 

But no. Not really.

The man, Harry, Louis reminded himself, just smiled at them. 

“I never knew I have some fans,” Harry replied, shivering a bit. 

“Nah, mate,” Niall replied. “My mate, Ed, he’s the fan. He follows your ig and web like mad. That’s why the camera was a bit familiar,” Niall said. “The camera!”

Harry jumped and clasped his hands together. Louis also did the same and looked at Niall, surprised.

“Is the camera all right?” Niall asked, voice high and exasperated. 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “It is, don’t worry about it. Protected it with my dear life.”

Niall let out a sigh of relief, “My friend, Ed, he’s an aspiring photographer too and he really, really liked your style and concept. Man, I can imagine now his reaction if I told him that I met his hero.”

Harry smiled softly, “Hero’s too big for a word,” he said humbly and Louis couldn’t stop adding tally after tally on the reasons he’s into Harry even if doesn’t want to admit it. 

Louis was about to ask Niall if he should leave them be when Harry let out a sneeze. 

“Oh my,” Harry said between laughs. “I think I best be going.”

Niall ran a hand on his hair and frowned. “I deeply apologise for how poorly my employee acted. And for accusing you, things. If it’s alright with you, we could offer you brekkie, on the house.”

Louis nodded with Niall. He started feeling bad already for what he had done and wanted to do _anything_ just to make it up to the Adonis before him. 

“It’s quite alright,” Harry replied. He unwrapped the scarf off his head and wringed it until excess water had gone off. “I would love a free brekkie but I need to go back to the studio for a meeting.”

“But you’re soaking wet,” Louis spoke, after such a time of silence from him. Harry looked at him and smiled cherubically.

“You can make it up to me sometime. I’m free after two every day,” he replied. He grabbed a pen from his bag and took Louis’ arm. Louis just stayed still, feet planted on the ground as he watched Harry write on his skin. He can feel Harry’s breathing against his cheeks. He could almost identify Harry’s shampoo. 

Harry scribbled a series of numbers and grinned. He rubbed his thumb on the inner wrist of Louis and winked before turning around to start walking. 

Louis looked at his arm and felt butterflies fluttering inside his tummy.

“Harry Styles gave you his number,” Niall said in astonishment and even before Louis could reply, the Irish added, “Fuck. Feels like my best friend is going to be the face of Metamorphosis.”

Louis was already lost just by staring at the number that he didn’t ask Niall what the fuck Metamorphosis was.

&-&

That night when Louis had arrived home, Niall had to stay behind because he’s the manager in training and needed to stay for a few more hours before he could switch, he swallowed all the nervousness for the nth time and sent Harry a text.

(Niall and Joey had already told him to give Harry a booty call since Louis was obviously arse over tits for the photographer.)

_Hi. It’s me, Louis. The one from the diner._

It took him less than a minute for his phone to buzz, informing him that there’s a reply.

**Hiiiii. I remember you, Lou. xxx**

And if Louis was smiling like a moron before he went to bed because of the three x’s then no one has to know.

&-&

The next time Louis had seen Harry was when the photographer dropped by the diner and took a seat on one of the booths three days after they met. He ordered banana chocolate chip pancakes with the side of eggs and bacons. And a tall glass of orange juice.

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Photographer,” Louis said. He’s wearing his silly mint chinos, white shirt and white apron wrapped around his waist. The red Vans stood out of his attire and Harry smiled at how adorable he’d looked. 

“I was promised a free breakfast,” Harry said. He’s wearing a floral button shirt this time, black ripped jeans and black boots. There’s no scarf around his head but instead, his hair was tied in a bun and Louis admired how smooth and wonderful his neck and jawline were.

Louis suddenly wanted to litter the milky skin with love bites just to see how beautiful it looked when marked. 

“Then your wish if my command,” Louis replied and Harry smiled. He propped his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers. The waiter couldn’t help but stare at the fingers and let be driven by insane thoughts.

Fuck. 

He needed to get a grip.

&-&

It had become a habit for Harry to grab his breakfast at the diner. He would always sit on his favourite booth; Louis had reserved the slot for him just to make sure no one will get it. 

They’ve been good friends for the past week. Harry would always drop by, wearing his unusual-hipster-flamboyant set of clothes and his vintage camera. 

Their relationship had grown from a speck of dust into a cloud as big as Texas. 

Louis had found out a lot of things about Harry, his family, his profession, his friends and hobbies. He’d also heard the photographer whine with how much he can’t wait to cut his hair and donate it to a foundation for cancer patients. 

Louis might have hurried back to kitchen a couple of times to hide his almost wet pants because of adoration. 

Louis had learned the magazine Harry was currently working for. Metamorphosis. It’s an LGBTQIA magazine that aims to spread awareness and ally. Louis had been intrigued and had been overwhelmed with how devoted Harry was to this. 

In return, Louis had shared things to Harry—his siblings, his loving mum and his best mate, Stan who are all in London. He told him his college and how he got to Pittsburgh. He told Harry how he met Niall and how he ended up working with his best friend instead of pursuing a career in theatre.

“It just didn’t seem right, you know,” Louis said. He’s already done with his shift, since he started working at 12 this midnight. He made sure that he’s going to see Harry on mornings. He’s sitting beside the photographer, sipping his coffee while the latter was stuffing oatmeal and banana slices in his mouth.

“How could it be not right when you studied it for years?” Harry asked, brows furrowed curiously. 

One thing that also happened in this relationship is how touchy they’ve become toward each other. Louis moved closer to Harry and let the latter wrapped his arms around him. Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s my passion, yeah? But like. I just don’t think I’m that passionate to pursue it right now,” he explained. He placed his hands on the table and fumbled with the napkin. 

“Did something happen for you to hate theatre and pursue waiting tables?” Harry asked, sipping his juice.

Louis looked up and stared at the pink lips for a moment. 

How can someone so different and almost a stranger be so fun to be with? Louis thought to himself. Things with Harry were so easy and light. He knew that the photographer was English just like him but things were far easier compared to Zayn. They’ve only been friends for a week but Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how it would be like to feel those lips around him. 

Harry glanced down and stared back at him, eyes wide. There’s a smear of porridge on the corner of his lips and Louis instantly reached for it. He wiped with mess clean and was about to clean the porridge with his mouth when Harry grabbed his wrist and sucked his thumb. 

It’s too early for something as mind blowing as this one, but Louis swallowed thickly and kept his gaze at Harry. Harry was silent and locked his eyes with Louis as he continued twirling his tongue around the thumb. He moved his other hand, the one on Louis’ shoulder, and placed it around Louis’ waist. 

Louis’ breath hitched and he can’t help but move closer, if ever possible, pressing himself against Harry. He moved his legs and placed it on Harry’s closest lap, his left knee bumping on the crouch that’s obviously up to no good. 

When Harry bit Louis’ thumb, it as if lightning stroke them both. Louis gasped and bit his bottom lip. 

He knew on the first day that Harry had always looked at him differently. He knew, based on Niall’s words, that Harry was into him even if he denied it a lot of times. 

But this. This was just proof that Harry’s into him just as much as he’s into Harry.

Louis removed his legs and tried standing up, pulling Harry with him. Hands were instantly around his waist and even before Louis could bid goodbye to Niall, he was already being pulled out of the diner.

They were silent as they trudged the busy street, the smell of bacon and bagels around the air. It’s mad and crazy and hilarious, as Louis followed Harry absentmindedly, thoughts were already gone into bed and how’s pressed under Harry.

They’d crossed a few streets more and Louis only had the audacity to look at Harry when he heard the ping of an elevator. He stared at Harry who was holding his hand tightly, body buzzing beside him and not because of the alcohol since it was just past seven in the morning. 

He watched as the number on the elevator change before him. They’re both silent and yet both knew what would happen next.

The moment the elevator reached the penthouse, Harry pulled Louis out of the elevator and pushed him on the nearest wall.

“I’m going to—“ Harry breathed, but was soon cut when he felt Louis’ lips on him. What should’ve been just words were now turned into reality and Harry groaned at the sweet taste of Louis’ lips.

Harry lifted Louis and the latter immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and legs around his waist. The taller man trudged of toward the room and Louis groaned deeply, rubbing his clit on Harry’s dick through their paints. 

The moment they reached the room, Louis was laid on the bed, soft sheets under his body. He looked at Harry with the most innocent look he could muster and pouted sweetly.

“Fuck me good, please,” he breathed. “Fuck me good daddy.”

Something changed in those sweet eyes and Louis knew that Harry had wanted to do that ever since. He quickly removed his trousers and Harry gulped at the sight of Louis wearing white lace knickers. 

Louis was so lost into his infatuation that he’d forgotten about his biology. He remained silent, fearing the Harry will ask him to leave. He wanted to pull the sheets on him, feeling totally exposed with what how Harry was staring at him.

The silence was unnerving. It was like the times Zayn and other guy look at him. It was always this part of the sex that makes him a tad unsure of himself. Zayn had told him a lot of times that he’s perfect and most of his one night stands were too drunk to even recall that they’ve penetrated a cunt and not an ass.

Louis closed his eyes and turned his to his side, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Of course, Harry wouldn’t do a freak. He wouldn’t have a relationship much as sleep with—

Louis gasped and all thoughts were thrown out the window when Harry nosed his clit through the panties. He felt Harry’s hand on his thighs and let out another gasp when Harry pulled his panties to the side, just enough so he could lick a stripe on his vagina.

“I’m going to eat you out nicely, princess,” Harry murmured, voice deep and just enough for Louis to let out a loud moan.

That night was the best sex Louis had ever had in his entire life.

&-&

It was a month after they started sleeping together that Louis was asked to go to Harry’s studio.

Louis obliged completely and agreed. They were no labels as to what they really are but everything felt amazing despite the lack of the term boyfriends. 

They would hang out in Harry’s penthouse whenever they can. Harry’s schedule was flexible and Louis made sure to set his off along with Harry’s. Niall caught them last time making out at the pantry, hence agreeing on Louis’ pleas on setting his off on Harry’s off too.

He was on his way to the building Harry had captured and sent to him when he bumped onto someone. He almost fell on his ass until a pair of hands were quick to pull him up. 

He looked at the man and was surprised to see Zayn before him. 

“Wow, are you alright?” Zayn asked. He’s sounding more American now and Louis wondered what’s Zayn been up to.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, tucking his hands on his back pocket.

“Where are you heading to?” Zayn inquired, bag filled with what seems to be camera films. 

Huh. Who on earth still uses films on this century?

“To a friend, he’s a photographer,” Louis said as they continued walking. Zayn was headed the same way as his, from what he could conclude but remained quiet about it. 

“My boss’ a photographer too,” Zayn replied nonchalantly. “Are you perhaps going to the Mile building?”

Louis nodded and smiled weakly. 

“Well, me too. What are the odds,” he remarked and Louis wanted nothing but to agree.

In his defence, Louis have no more feelings for Zayn, ever since Harry had fucked his brains out one time they decided to do it on the balcony of Harry’s penthouse.

“Daddy,” Louis had mumbled, nuzzling against Harry’s neck. “Fuck. You did quite some marks.”

Harry had chuckled and wrapped the blanket around Louis. He pulled him closer and pressed a kiss on Louis’ forehead. 

“My princess deserves it,” he had said.

Louis had only smiled and leaned against him.

“Do you usually do this?” Louis had asked. Harry felt silent for a while and hugged him closer.

“No. It’s the first time I’ve actually felt the need to make someone mine,” Harry had responded. “I’ve had relationships and one night stands and they were all great but you. You make me feel like I don’t want to lose you every time.”

Louis had nodded and pressed a kiss on Harry’s right pec. “I only had one boyfriend.”

Harry had listened intently as Louis narrated everything about his ex boyfriend. He listened until Louis stopped and hugged him tighter. 

“Do you still love him?” 

Louis looked at the twinkling city lights. He felt Harry’s hand around him and when he stared up, he knew that he’d already moved on because of the man next to him.

“No. Not anymore,” he had replied and Harry leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

Zayn and Louis both enter the green tall building with the name Mile on it. Louis had initially thought that all photographers were in that building, hence completely ignoring the fact the Zayn was with him until he reached the floor of Harry’s studio.

“Don’t tell me we’re going to meet the same photographer?” Zayn joked and even before Louis could think of a witty reply, Harry’s voice filled the hallway.

“Zayn? Did you get my films?” Louis blinked at Harry and then looked at the man beside him.

“Your boss is Harry Styles? The Harry Styles?” Louis asked, amazed.

Zayn nodded and quirked an eyebrow. 

Harry stepped toward them and smiled at Louis, confused.

“You two know each other?” he asked. He stood beside Louis and stared at Zayn as if waiting for his assistant to spill something.

“We used to date,” Louis replied lightly and Zayn nodded at his boss before looking at Louis with soft eyes.

“It was the best of times,” Zayn said, eyes now strained on Harry’s who subtly held Louis’ hand. He saw how Louis tightened his grip and Zayn smiled to himself. “But I think we’re better of just as friends, yeah, Louis?”

Louis nodded, and looked up at Harry. “So, what is it you want to tell me?”

Harry grinned and excused them both from Zayn who just snickered and whistled playfully. Louis laughed as he followed Harry into a room. 

When they reached inside, there were staff everywhere, and the first thing that caught Louis’ attention was the computer screen with his face on it. It was the photo when he was watering the plants outside the diner. He looked peaceful and serene and like an enigma even if he’s just watering daisies. 

“What is this?” Louis asked, eyes now wandering around the room. 

Harry tightened his hold and pulled him closer.

“The magazine agreed that you should be the face of Metamorphosis for the month of September,” Harry explained and he blinked, dumbfounded. 

“And even if you agree or not, I want us to be official,” Harry said, leaning down to press his forehead against Louis’. “You’re beautiful and there’s nothing in the world could ever compare you with. Please be mine, princess.”

Louis felt his cheeks burning and his eyes stinging. He nodded and laughed to himself, “Yes please daddy.”


End file.
